The Ties That Bind
by Takeru Takaishi
Summary: Two children appear at Yugi's home, appearing to be Seto and Mokuba Kaiba of five years into the past! They reveal to Yugi and his friends, a secret past of the Kaiba brothers. How does this change their perception of the Kaiba brothers and where do the
1. Prologue

AUTHOR NOTES: This fan fiction confronts the past of Seto and Mokuba, who are my fave Yu-Gi-Oh characters and I hope, make Yugi and the gang understand them better. I don't know exactly what happened to Seto and Mokuba but I used what I knew of their childhood to create this. Enjoy anyways! Feedback is always welcomed and enjoyed!  
  
SUMMARY: Two children appear at Yugi's home, appearing to be Seto and Mokuba Kaiba of five years into the past! They reveal to Yugi and his friends, a secret past of the Kaiba brothers, how a childhood of pain and lost can change a child later. How does this change their perception of the Kaiba brothers and where do the children come from?  
  
RATING: PG; some violence and a little strong language in later chapters :(  
  
~...~ thoughts  
  
//...// thoughts sent through a bond (like Yami and Yugi)  
  
=========================  
  
The Ties That Bind - PROLOGUE  
By: Takeru Takaishi  
  
5 years ago.....  
  
It's raining. And it's cold.   
  
That is all that the 10 years old boy knows as he runs in the rain. His little hand clutched around an even smaller hand of another boy, perhaps 5 years of age. The rain pounds down on their backs, which luckily is protected by bright yellow raincoats though their sneakers aren't made for the rain so they both feel water seep through them to their socks, making them colder than ever. They ran together as fast as they could until, the younger boy suddenly slips on the wet, slippery pavement.  
  
"Mokuba!" The older boy shouts as his little brother falls.  
  
"I'm fine, Seto. Big brother, why do we have to run? Can we stop? I'm getting reallllly tired.." Mokuba asked, getting up from the ground.  
  
"Come on, Mokuba. We must hurry! Get onto my back..." Seto said bending down so the younger boy could piggy back on.  
  
"A piggy back ride! I love it when you let me!" Mokuba said in happiness, all questions of why they were running, vanished from his youthful mind.  
  
With Mokuba on his back, Seto's pace had slowed down significantly but still Seto ran as fast as he count. Mokuba's head snuggled into his brother's back, forgeting immediately all the danger they were that he didn't even know about.  
  
~I must keep on going!~ Seto's mind shouted, exhaustion dragging his body little by little, ~So tired...No! We have to go! We can't go back there. Uncle will definitely....~  
  
As Seto's thoughts wandered off into a depressing direction, Seto then wondered where would they go now, ~definitly not home...~ He decided.  
  
Even for child with a genius IQ like Seto, he didn't know the answer to his question but knew that he would have to think fast so they were in deep trouble. Finally, they had made it to a small back alley between two stores. Seto sat Mokuba down on the ground before sitting down himself, laying his tired head into his arms.  
  
"Seto! Look!"  
  
Seto turned toward Mokuba's voice and saw that he was pointing somewhere. Seto's eyes followed the small finger to a mysteriously caped person, who now stood mere feet from them in the alley. He was about to chide Mokuba on not pointing at a person but realized he was starting at the person so they were even on manners. The person began to move, time seemed to slow down as the person moved closer and closer...  
  
"Seto..." Mokuba said now scared, clutching Seto's arm for protection.  
  
"Mokuba...relax..." Seto got up from the ground, his heart thumping in his chest in fear.   
  
He took two steps toward the figure, Mokuba hiding from behind.  
  
"Is there something you want?" Seto asked tentatively, ready to run once more with Mokuba at the first sign of trouble.  
  
The person shook his/her head in affirmation and stretched out a long bare arm, that was unmistakably one of a man's due to the powerful muscles on it. His finger pointed toward the brick wall to the left side of Seto and Mokuba.  
  
As Seto and Mokuba looked there, a bright light illuminated the brick wall, tracing in a bright glow a doorway in the bricks. Then, the trace of a the doorway brightened once more to reveal a doorway, that emitted a golden glow....  
  
"What is that? A door? You don't expect us to go through do you...?" Seto asked, his voice slightly shaking out of a fear but strong nonetheless.  
  
"Seto...it's all right. On the other side, I sense safety within. Let's go in, brother.." Mokuba spoke softly with no hint of fear or doubt in his voice but pure certainty. He reached a small hand out to touch the glowing light within and took a step forward....  
  
~Senses safety within? What is he talking about?~ Seto wondered, turning away from Mokuba to the stranger, to ask where the door lead to.  
  
The stranger was gone. There were no signs of him walking away. Seto shook his head frusteratedly and turned back to Mokuba, "Mokuba...I don't think it's safe. Something's not right..."  
  
As his face turned around, he saw to his shock and horror, that Mokuba was beginning to enter the doorway! Seto ran forward to grab Mokuba's hand before he totally entered and had just barely grabbed his hand when Seto felt someone grab his shoulders from behind him. Seto turned his head to see the stranger, their faces inches apart. The stranger's face was concealed in darkness but Seto's eyes caught the stranger's eyes briefly to tell that they were a deep, lavender color. Seto felt something familiar in the eyes but what was more familiar was the deep strong voice of the stranger, "You both must enter...it is fated by the Millennium items that you must. Only then will fate follow...."  
  
"What do you--"  
  
Seto began to ask but was stopped as the stranger suddenly pushed Seto and Mokuba through the door! The last thing he heard from the stranger, rang through Seto's ears, "When you arrive. Go to the home of Yugi Mutuo, they will help you find what you seek..." 


	2. Chapter 1

For notes, summary, etc read the PROLOGUE.  
  
~...~ thoughts  
  
//...// thoughts sent through a bond (like Yami and Yugi)  
  
=========================  
  
The Ties That Bind - CHAPTER 1  
By: Takeru Takaishi  
  
Current time...  
  
~Yugi...Mutuo....Mutuo..~ Seto repeated in his mind, as he and Mokuba walked around the neighborhood, looking at the names on the houses for clues.   
  
When they had arrived in the city, they had found themselves in a small park, mid-afternoon. Seto had told Mokuba that they had to go and find this "Yugi Mutuo" and couldn't stay and play at the jungle gym though Mokuba wanted to stay a bit longer. Seto had asked a few people and they had told him that Yugo lived in this particular neighborhood. Particularly helpful was a waitress at a restaurant, who seemed surprised at his and Mokuba's appearance and question for the location of Yugi's home but she proved to be the most useful of all of the people, Seto had asked.   
  
Mokuba seemed to linger at the restaurant a bit, looking at the food hungrily and had asked Seto if they could stop for some food but Seto shook his head, he didn't want to reveal to the waitress that they didn't have any money with them. Even so, the waitress seemed to understand this and surprised them by telling them to stay a bit and returned in five minutes with a tray of food, saying it was on the house.  
  
After they ate, Seto and Mokuba set out once more but Seto couldn't shake the feeling that the waitress was watching them the entire time they were eating.   
  
"Look!"  
  
Seto's eyes followed Mokuba'skeen eyes to a sign in front of a big brick house that read, 'MUTUO RESIDENCE'  
  
"Good work, Mokuba," Seto complimented Mokuba, who in turn smiled brightly at his brother's kind words. He held Mokuba's hand in his own hand and walked up the pavement path to the door.  
  
DING! DONG!  
  
"I've got it, Grandpa!" Seto heard a young voice speak up from beyond the door.  
  
"Wonder who it is?" Another voice piped up, along with several other voices.  
  
The door opened up, revealing a smiling boy, who was about Seto's size with wide open purple eyes and strikingly colorful purple hair that sticked out in dozen's of directions with yellow front bangs. His smile was invitingly warm and gave a youthful innocence to the boy. Behind him were four other people. They all appeared to be the same age, in their mid teens. Three boys and a girl. The girl was the one that surprised Seto because she was the girl from the restaurant! The girl didn't seem very surprised to see them and this worried Seto a little. Mokuba was astonished at seeing her again and seemed too surprised to speak.  
  
"Hi. Is this the home of Yugi Mutuo?" Seto asked politely.  
  
"Yes...this is. I AM Yugi. Who are you?" The purple haired boy asked with a grin.  
  
"Seto!! She's the girl from the restaurant!" Mokuba yelped finally, his eyes wide, pointing at the girl.  
  
"Mokuba! It's not polite to point!" Seto chided.  
  
"Seto?! Mokuba?! As in Seto and Mokuba Kaiba?!" Yugi yelped up in surprise at the revelation.  
  
"What?! That can't be right!" Yelled the dark brown haird boy.   
  
"Yugi...this was what I telling you earlier over the phone. Why I had to tell you before they came...it's so...so.." the girl said.  
  
"..Bizarre! That's what it is! Tea, how is this possible?" The blonde hair boy asked.  
  
Mokuba hide behind Seto in fear as everything exploded around them. Seto patted Mokuba comforting on the head as he asked finally, "Yes, we are Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Why can't that be right?"  
  
Everyone stopped shouting after he asked that question and finally, the white haired boy spoke up, "I think we need to explain ourselves, don't you think, Yugi?"  
  
"Yes. You're right, Bakura. Come inside. We'll talk when we all sit down.." Yugi replied, leading them all inside of his house.  
  
Seto and Mokuba walked after the others into the strange house and finally, they all came into the living room with several sofas and chairs inside. Mokuba and Seto chose a two person sofa to sit because Mokuba wouldn't leave him to sit on a chair by himself. The others chose seats to the left and right of them, forming a semi circle.   
  
When everyone got seated, the blonde haired boy spoke up first, "Listen...you guys can't be Seto and Mokuba Kaiba 'cause..."  
  
"Yeah, Joey's got a point..you guys are too young to be them!" the brown haired boy interrupted to Joey's obvious annoyance.  
  
"Tristan! At least, let me finish what I was going to say for once!" Joey snapped back.  
  
As Joey and Tristan broke up in a squabble, Yugi reached deep inside to the Millenium puzzle's power to speak to its spirit inside of him, //Yami...what do you think? Are they really who they say they are?//  
  
//Yugi..I believe...in them..I sense the power of a Millenium item at work. Is it possible perhaps that somebody sent Seto and Mokuba from the past to the presents for some unknow purpose?// Yami answered back from the darkness.  
  
//I thought as much...// Yugi said to him.  
  
"Seto...Mokuba...how old are you two?" Yugi asked finally, getting Joey and Tristan back to the topic at hand.  
  
"I'm ten. Mokuba's five. Why do you ask? What do you mean that we're too young to be what we say we are? Have we met before?" Seto answered for himself and Mokuba, stretching a protective arm around Mokuba's shoulder.  
  
Yugi saw this and commented to himself and Yami, //THIS Seto Kaiba seems more like to show displays of affection then the one we know, Yami...//  
  
//Yes...is this how he was before as a child?// Yami asked, what they were both thinking.  
  
"Because the Seto and Mokuba Kaiba we know are fifteen and ten years old! Yes, we do know Seto and Mokuba or you two because you're our...friends..."  
  
"Mokuba is at least..." Joey answered under his breath, Tea shot him a glare, which he simply shook his shoulders at.   
  
"How is that possible?" Mokuba spoke up, his child-like face in puzzlement.   
  
"Wait a minute...when you came here, you immediately knew who to ask for..THAT can't be a coincidence....how did you know to ask for Yugi?" Tea spoke up, her face puzzled that the revelation.  
  
"Someone told me actually..." Everyone looked at him with puzzled expressions.  
  
Seto inwardly sighed to himself, casting his eyes downward before taking a deep breath and explaining to everyone, the details of how they got there, though he was careful to not say, WHY him and Mokuba were on the streets that late at night.  
  
"This is too strange, guys..." Tristan said, his eyebrows frowned in concentration.  
  
"Yeah...any ideas? I mean...what do we do with them?" Joey asked, looking upward as if asking someone above for suggestions.   
  
Seto's temper flared slightly at the need for ANYONE to have to take care of him and Mokuba, "Mokuba and I are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves...we don't need your welfare..."  
  
"Yeah right, kid. You may look and may I add, act like a mini version of Kaiba but you ain't that old enough to take care of yourself!" Joey smirked, hands on his hips, towering over the smaller Seto.  
  
"Who says we need it!" Seto stood up from the chair, angry at Joey's remark, ~Like we need his help. Even before at the orphanage, Mokuba and I were perfectly capable by ourself!~  
  
~Oh man...can't Joey just get along with any version of Kaiba? Sheesh...~ Tristan thought with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Joey! Seto! Listen...fighting won't solve ANYTHING!" Yugi rushed between them before things became messy.  
  
"Let me at him! Punk kid! You gots all that Kaiba superiority around you! Well...I'll show you how not to mess with your elders!" Joey yelled angrily, not listening for once to Yugi's voice of reason.  
  
"Come and get it, Grandpa!" Seto replied, settling himself in a fighting stance.  
  
"Guys!" Yugi pleaded as he stood in the middle of the fierce conflict.  
  
//Yugi..let me talk with them...// Yami spoke to him.  
  
//Good luck..// Yugi replied wistfully before handing over control of his body and mind to Yami.  
  
"Both of you...STOP!" Yami commanded, his voice loud and powerful, "Control yourselves!"  
  
"What? How did Yugi just change so suddenly?" Seto exclaimed, staring up and down at Yami.  
  
From what Seto could see, Yugi had done a 180 turn to a whole different person. The yellow bangs of Yugi's hair now shot straight up like lightning bolts and his eyes were angled more downward, less open and innocent. Instead of being Seto's height, Yugi was one head taller with different leather clothing to go with the new look.   
  
"You're very wise instead, Seto...its taken many people a long time to distinguish between Yugi and myself. My name is Yami. I'm the spirit in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Yugi's switched control over to me for the time being," Yami said to Seto, his eyes staring in Seto's soul before turning to everyone in the room, "I think we should inform Mokuba and Kaiba about these...change in events. Since in a way, they are involved in this, we should tell them. Perhaps, they would have some ideas for our situation.."  
  
~This'll be a chance for me to see, how I am in the future! Maybe even, Mokuba too!~ Seto thought excitedly.  
  
"Good idea, Yami...maybe wtih Kaiba's technology, we could send them back to their proper place and time.." Bakura said with a grin.  
  
Seto's eyes widen at Bakura's words, ~...back to their proper place and time...~ and remembered the place and person that awaited them back "home", ~no...~  
  
Mokuba looked up at Seto fearfully as if he had thought the same exact thing as Seto that instant, "Big brother! We can't go back! Not back to him! Not back to--"  
  
"Shhh, Mokuba..it's all right. We're not going back home..."  
  
Yugi (now, back in control..), Joey, Tristan, Tea and Bakura looked at each other, curiously during this exchange, wondering what they were talking about and what secrets had been kept secret from them.."  
  
"Well, gang...let's get going to the Kaiba mansion! It'll be quite a walk for all of us!" Yugi said with a grin and quickly went into the kitchen, "Grandpa! We're going to Kaiba's place. I should be back in a couple hours!"  
  
He came back out with a thumbs up, "Okay! Let's get going!"  
  
~Mansion...?~ Seto thought, a big question mark in his mind.  
  
================================ 


	3. Chapter 2

Author Notes: I'd like to give special "Thank you"s to Michiru, Tefla, Tears of Cyanide, Goddessshinko, Liashi, Benign Sadist and Blue Lagoon Loon for posting kind "reviews" to my first two parts of this fan fic. Thanks, guys! I'm definitely writing more if people are wanting more ^_^  
  
(...) My own comments aka Author comments.  
  
~...~ thoughts  
  
//...// thoughts sent through a bond (like Yami and Yugi)  
  
=========================  
  
The Ties That Bind - CHAPTER 2  
By: Takeru Takaishi  
  
"Seto....where are we going?" Mokuba asked, tugging on Seto's shirt sheeve, his eyes darted around them as they walked, following Yugi and his friends to the Kaiba mansion.  
  
Seto clasped a hand around Mokuba's tightly to comfort Mokuba, "We're going to visit...us...in the future."  
  
A little worry settled into Seto's mind after he said that, ~HOW do we know if we're going to where they say we're going? What if...?~  
  
With a firm shake of his head, Seto brushed away these thoughts and told himself that he was just being paranoid.  
  
"Yugi! You're telling us now, you don't know where they live?!" Joey's yelp filled the air.  
  
"Well...I sort of...know...Mokuba told me once that they lived in this...neighborhood.." Yugi said with a nervous smile.  
  
Everyone including Yami sweatdropped and sighed at the same time.  
  
"How hard can it be to find it? They live in a mansion right? That's gotta be huge! We can't pass right by it and not notice it!" Tristan cried out, one hand on his head in amazement.  
  
"Actually...guys...look! We've been walking right outside of it all this time!" Tea cried out, pointing an arm at the huge mansion behind the barred gate, they were walking next to.  
  
"What?!" The whole group yelped at the same time.  
  
The Kaiba mansion was a huge, brick building. It towered above all of the other houses with room to spare, stretching like miles across the land. The front yard was as big as a football field with a long road leading from the gate to the huge, double entrance doors with a small road branching off to another building. Huge and beautiful, the Kaiba mansion was a sight to see...  
  
"Geez...look at this place...A place of THIS size for JUST Kaiba and Mokuba!" Joey complained, as they all walked to the double doors.  
  
"Well...Seto Kaiba does own his own multi-million dollar corporation afterall, Joey.." Bakura said.  
  
Yugi smiled at his friends, reaching up and pressing the doorbell.  
  
~This house belongs....to me?~  
  
DING! DONG!  
  
Behind the double oak doors, the group could hear the sound of feet, slowly walking toward them..  
  
"Hello. Welcome to the residence of Master Seto Kaiba and Master Mokuba Kaiba. May I ask, about your business for coming here?" A tall, grey haired man asked, his black suit suggesting that he was the butler for the mansion.  
  
"Well...I'm Yugi Mutuo. My friends and I were hoping to see Kaiba...I mean.. Seto and ---" Yugi replied nervously, his face in a nervous grin.  
  
Everyone stood at the entrance, bearing their best polite smiles though Seto and Mokuba stood behind them, blocking the butler's view of them.  
  
"Yugi! What are you guys doing here?" Seto and Mokuba heard a boy's voice speak up and the sound of feet going down stairs.  
  
"Mokuba! How are you?" They heard Yugi say, almost hearing his smile in his voice.  
  
At his comment, Seto's eyes widen and immediately tired to reach up on his toes to see what this Mokuba looked liked. Immediately Joey moved in the way, Seto shot a glare at the older boy but the older boy simply hissed back, "Not yet, kid...The butler's still here....we don't want EVERYONE to know about you guys being here!"  
  
Seto's face remained in a scowl though he didn't try anymore....  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks for asking! What are you guys--" Older Mokuba (yes...that's how I'm going to be refering to them as..) began saying before he was interrupted (it's happening alot isn't it in this fan fic? ^^)  
  
"Mokuba...you have better manners than that...Michael, they're our....guests...please go prepare some drinks for us in my study," Another voice said, deeper than any of the group's.   
  
"Yes, Master Seto.."  
  
Seto and Mokuba looked up from the ground, they were staring at and then at each other, each catching the name that was used refering to the voice.  
  
"Kaiba...I..." Yugi began, his voice a bit nervous as to where to start explaining.  
  
"Well, Yugi? It isn't EVERY day that you and your little group come to MY home, what's your business now?" Older Seto asked, his voice betraying little warmth in it to Yugi..  
  
"Big brother...please..." Older Mokuba pleaded to his brother.  
  
"Well...we have some people, which I think you'll find interesting..." Yugi began again, drawing out the tension that everyone now felt.  
  
With that comment, everyone pulled themself aside so Older Seto and Older Mokuba could see Seto and Mokuba and vice versa....  
  
Seto and Mokuba gasped as they saw their older selves. Much had happened over the five years to the Older Seto and Mokuba. Older Seto, stood at an impressive height, towering over Yugi and inches taller than Joey and Tristan. His body was slim and kinda lanky though there was no denying the strength in the arms and body. The hair style was the exact same though the eyes, Seto immediately noticed didn't look like his own anymore. They were less wide open and more hard edged. If the eyes were the windows to a person's soul, then Older Seto's soul was indeed old, much older than his age of fifteen years. Older Mokuba in turn, had the same wide open eyes as his younger counterpart but they seem wiser and less innocent but still had the light of innocence in them. He grew over the five years, now at Seto's height and if his brother's height was any indication, he would be growing up to be a VERY tall man.  
  
"You're me!" Both Mokuba's shouted out at each other, plain awestuck at the sight of each other's presence...  
  
~Cool....~ They both thought at the same instant.   
  
~....~ Seto's mind didn't register anything at all as he stared up at the Older Seto in shock, who simply stared back down at Seto, his face in a rare look of shock, jaw slightly open.  
  
Older Seto's eyes went to Mokuba, then realizing that there were TWO of them, immediately feeling a sense of deja vu and nostagia at the memories, they brought, ~Mokuba and me...at so young of age...so innocent and naive...how is this possible?~  
  
Seto's eyes meet Older Mokuba's, as if, not believing how Mokuba had grown, now his own age or even older perhaps, "Mokuba.."  
  
"Seto...." Older Mokuba whispered, ~you were so different...then....you never had any cares...always wnated to play...what happened...to you?~  
  
"Seto.." Mokuba said, his head cocked to the side before bursting into a wide smile at seeing someone, he recognized, ~It's Seto!~  
  
"MUCH older big brother!" Mokuba cried out happily, pointing to Older Seto and turned to Seto, "Seto! It's you!"  
  
~In a matter of speaking..~ Seto thought to himself, uneasily.  
  
"This is will be interesting.." Older Seto commented, surveying Seto and Mokuba with penatrating eyes then Yugi, who simply shrugged his shoulders.  
  
================= 


	4. Chapter 3

Author Notes: Thankies to everyone else who gave this fan fic praise and encouragement so far ^___^ I so appreciate it, Setobsessed, NightsClaws and Yami Princess :) Oy...gotta get writing! I'm trying for a new chapter a day. Writer's block.....argh....  
  
(...) My own comments aka Author comments.  
  
~...~ thoughts  
  
//...// thoughts sent through a bond (like Yami and Yugi)  
  
=========================  
  
The Ties That Bind - CHAPTER 3  
By: Takeru Takaishi  
  
"So you're telling me that Mokuba and I from five years in the past just arrived at your doorstep?!"   
  
"Pretty much, Kaiba..." Yugi replied to Older Seto's fuming outburst.  
  
Everyone had moved into Older Seto's main study to talk privately. The butler, Michael, only came in once with the refreshments for everyone and left, after being dismissed by Older Seto. The room was huge, with books lining the shelves against every wall from floor to ceiling except for the wall farthest from the door, which wasn't even a wall but a two double panel windows, that stretched from botton to top. The sun's bright afternoon rays shined into the room and the huge oak desk and chair next to the window. The oak desk had on it a computer and was clear except for a small picture frame, that was seated next to the monitor. Older Seto was seated behind the desk, his hands folded on the desk in front of him. Older Mokuba stood next to his brother, trusting in what Older Seto would say and do. Yugi, Tea and Bakura sat to his right on a sofa. Seto and Mokuba shared a two seat sofa, farther back in the room, but they could see and hear everything being said. Joey and Tristan chose to stand near to Yugi, Tea and Bakura even when offered a chair by Older Mokuba as if not trusting Older Seto's actions and ready to protect their friends.  
  
"Ugh.." Older Seto muttered out, raking his hand through his brown hair in frustration.   
  
"Why do you guys think that cloaked guy meant by "it is fated by the milennium items"?" Older Mokuba asked, his face in a similiar look as his brother.  
  
"I don't know...Mayba Yami knows..." Yugi said before activating his milennium puzzle's power, changing his physical features to those of his darker counterpart.  
  
Older Seto's eyes darken slightly and his face grew to a small frown at the appearance of his rival duelist.  
  
"Hmm...when my past self sealed and created the milennium items, I know he locked away power in each and a greater power when they are all together...to control and tell fate is no small power...that cloaked man would have had access to all of the items to say those words..." Yami explained, his hand at his chin in concentration.   
  
"Power of all the milennium items? It is possible? I know Yami Bakura has tried it but...has someone actually gathered them all? Shouldn't we know about it?" Tea asked, confusion on her pretty features.  
  
"No...it's possible that the cloaked figure came from the future after this time and knew from the milennium items that he MUST go into the past and guide young Seto and Mokuba to our time...and us.." Yami said, speaking his thoughts.   
  
"Now...there's time travel too!" Joey said frusterated, throwing his arms into the air.  
  
"I..I don't understand.." Mokuba spoke up, tears beginning to form in his eyes "why are Seto and I here? What are millenium items? Who's Yami Bakura?"  
  
Yami opened his arms out in empty gesture to say that he didn't know, why they were there..  
  
"Mokuba..." Seto said, placing a hand on Mokuba's shoulder.  
  
"Seto..I don't understand any of this...I'm scared and tired of running..." Mokuba cried softly, in his brother's arms.  
  
"Easy there...we're safe here....He can't reach us here...No more running...remember, I said that no matter what happens, I'll be there for you.." Seto said with a small grin, bringing out his hand, pinkie out , "remember, Mokuba?"  
  
" 'Course. We did a pinkie swear," Mokuba said, then smiled broadly as he thought of something, "He won't reach us here! No more strict rules! No more "training" sessions for you! We're safe, Seto. We don't have to go back. These guys can be our friends and will protect us. I'll have two big brothers then! Two Setos! Two Mokubas! Two of us...that could be a problem..."  
  
"ONE Seto is hard enough to handle.." Joey muttered softly, Older Seto's face grew to a dark flown at that comment and was able to say something in turn, but was stopped by his younger counterpart's response to younger Mokuba.  
  
Seto laughed lightly at Mokuba's puzzled expression and Mokuba's last words, "We'll see, little brother..."  
  
//Kaiba....have we ever seen you laugh like that before? Not caring about appearances sake, just having fun?// Yugi thought, seeing everything through his eyes though his body was controlled by Yami at that moment.  
  
//No...Seto Kaiba is indeed a mysterious man...Yugi...what could change a man like that?// Yami asked, for once not knowning everything in front of him.  
  
//What's this man, they keep talking about, Yami?// Yugi remembering how Seto and Mokuba kept talking about this man, in almost fear.  
  
//I don't know...// Yami thought, he stared at Older Seto as if looking at him a little differently.  
  
Older Seto arched an eyebrow at Yami's look but didn't say a word.  
  
"Yami..." Tea whispered to Yami softly so that Mokuba and Seto couldn't hear them talking, "They HAVE to go back to the past...if they stay here, then it could change the future and who knows what else?"  
  
"Yeah...she's right, Yami..." Bakura turned to them, nodding his head in agreement to Tea.  
  
Yami nodded once before immersing himself into his thoughts, ~We need to talk more but without, young Seto and Mokuba's presence. They may be the reason for our talking but they're both too confused and afraid of whatever they left behind to think clearly. Also, they don't understand the millenium items and shouldn't know about it, until the right time and place comes, which for them is in THEIR future.~  
  
As if reading his mind, Mokuba let out a small yawn and rubbed his eye a bit with his hands.  
  
"You're tired, aren't you? We did do a lot of walking and running today...you should take a nap, little brother.." Seto asked and grinned at Mokuba's stubborn shake of his head at not needing a nap, "Liar..."  
  
Mokuba smiled a little sleepily and nodded in agreement.   
  
"Hmm...uhh...Seto? Mokuba?" Seto turned to his older self and Older Mokuba at the desk, "Mokuba needs a little naptime...do you have a bed or something he can rest in for a bit while we finished our discussion here..?"  
  
~Was I ever that...young?~ Older Seto mused to himself, listening to Seto's request.  
  
"Any free beds here aren't made up yet...but...Mokuba can use my bed if you want. I can ask, Michael to show you my bedroom," Older Seto decided, surprising Yami and his friends with his generosity. Older Mokuba smiled broadly and laid a hand on his older brother's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.  
  
~I've never been prouder to be your brother, Seto...~ Older Mokuba thought.  
  
~Are you...a changed man, Seto Kaiba truly?~ Yami thought, seeing his adversary in a new light.  
  
"Thanks." Seto turned to Mokuba, taking his hand into his, "Come on, Mokuba...I'll be right back after I get Mokuba into bed."  
  
"Seto? You're not coming too?" Mokuba asked, not very much awake again.  
  
"No, Mokuba...I want to come back and figure out what's going to happen to us with the others.."  
  
"Seto..please? Stay with me...I'm afraid. This place is so big...I don't want to wake up in this place by myself...please, big brother?" Mokuba pleaded with his eyes and voice.  
  
Seto hestiantedly for a second before nodding his head, "Okay. If that's was it takes to make you feel safe..."  
  
Mokuba beamed at this, Seto then turned to the others, who had mixed expressions on their faces, "We should be back soon..We just need a little break for a while...if you guys figure something out, let us know, okay?"  
  
Yami nodded slowly.  
  
As they walked out the door, following the Michael to Seto's bedroom, Mokuba turned to tell Older Seto with an innocent smile, "Thank you, older big brother! You're just like my big brother!"  
  
~If only...~ Seto thought, a pang of sadness in his body at the man, he had became...  
  
When the door safely closed behind them, Yami turned to Older Seto, arms folded across his chest, "Kaiba...you have some explaining to do to all of us..who is this man, your younger counterpart keeps refering to? Why do they seem to be running away from him? What happenned those years ago?"  
  
=================  
  
Oooh, cliffhanger :P I'll try to post two parts to the next chaper. One talking about what Yugi and the others talk and the second, with Seto and Mokuba for their thoughts on everything and more. What do you think of this chapter? ^__^ 


	5. Chapter 4 Part a

Author Notes: Waah! ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!!!!! Thanks, everyone for the kind reviews and creative criticism. I'm thrilled that people like this fan fic. It's my first Yu-Gi-Oh! one and I wasn't sure of how it would go, only that young Seto and Mokuba would meet the group in the future...  
  
@.@ I know how at certain parts of the fan fic, there are mistakes in spelling and grammar. I've been in a hurry to make more chapters so you guys can read and that's not a good excuse for the baaaad spelling and grammar. After I finish writing the fan fic, I'll go over each chapter to change ALL the mistakes and even add more description to parts so it flows more readily.   
  
The song that Seto "sings" is actually a Japanese song from Digimon 02 called "Yuuki wo Tsubasa ni Shite" or "I'll Turn My Courage Into Wings", which is the image song for Taichi (Tai for Eng dubbed). These are just the english lyrics that I used from Megchan's J-Pop Pages (http://www.megchan.com) so go there to see all the lyrics, she has. They're all great ^_^  
  
==============================READ==========================================  
Also, you might notice that this is Part "a" of Chapter 4 because both "a" and "b" 's events happen at the same time but are different. Part "a" would feature Seto and Mokuba while Part "b" is the conversation between Older Seto, Older Mokuba with the others on their past. Chapter 4 is definitely grounds for character development and revelations so it may take me a while to finish Part "a" and "b". Please be patient.   
=============================================================================  
  
(...) My own comments aka Author comments.  
  
~...~ thoughts  
  
//...// thoughts sent through a bond (like Yami and Yugi)  
  
=========================  
  
The Ties That Bind - CHAPTER 4 - Part "a"  
By: Takeru Takaishi  
  
"This is the bedroom of Master Seto Kaiba. The master wishes that you make sure you make yourself comfortable here. I'll be downstairs if you need anything further." With those words, Michael left Seto and Mokuba to the master bedroom to rest.  
  
As compared to the rest of the mansion, the master bedroom wasn't anything really extraordinary. The room was probably the size as a normal master bedroom in a large house rather than one of a gigantic mansion. Against the back wall, a huge king-sized bed rested. Against another wall, was a small bookshelf with several books and a desk next to the bookshelf. A small desk lamp laid unlit on the desk. Large double windows was all that composed of the farthest wall. Two doors in the last wall, upon inspection led to a large bathroom with a shower stall, sink and a small bathtub. Even though there was a light switch next to the bedroom door, light wasn't necessary since light was still out and rays shimmered through the curtains of the dark blue double curtains, shrouding the room in a dark blue.   
  
"Seto..?" Seto turned around to face Mokuba, who had already made himself comfortable in the king-sized bed and was looking at Seto, "Aren't you going to sleep too?"  
  
Seto walked slowly toward Mokuba, who laid still awake on one half of the bed. Mokuba's raven black hair spreading out around his head in a pool of black. Seto sat kneeing next to the bed, finding that his arms could comfortably rest on the bed.  
  
"Nah. I'm not tired. I'll just stay here and read a book or something, Mokuba. Go to sleep, little brother."   
  
Mokuba shook his head, "I can't sleep, Seto....could you tell me a story?"  
  
"A...story?" Seto sweatdropped, mouth slightly ajar, remembering the LAST time he tried telling a bedtime story, Mokuba wouldn't go to sleep until he heard it FIVE more times!  
  
"How about a song then?"  
  
The sweatdrop grew bigger with THAT suggestion.  
  
"Seto..?" Mokuba was waiting with the most ADORABLE, UNRESISTABLE look on his face that Seto knew that Mokuba knew that Seto never refused to.  
  
Seto contemplated in his mind, which was the worst of the two evils.  
  
"Okay..okay...I'll try a song that mother sung to me...don't laugh, okay? It's been a while since I've heard it.." Mokuba nodded, he was just a baby when they had lost their mother so he knew nothing about her.  
  
  
"I'll turn my courage into wings  
And fly away soon  
Now matter when  
I always believe in you  
  
If I'm with you  
I can cross over to the other side of the sky  
Now matter how hard it seems  
I'm sure we'll be all right  
  
That's right  
We're unfinished dreamers  
We'l stick out our chest to the wind as we go  
  
I'll turn my courage into wings  
And fly away now  
Unafraid of making mistakes  
I'll turn my courage into wings  
And fly away soon  
Now matter when  
I always believe in you  
  
There are times when I can't be strong  
Times when I'm disappointed in myself  
But I'll keep trying  
Because I have you  
  
That's right  
We're the dreamers of the future  
We've got to make our hearts evolve, too  
  
I'll turn my courage into wings  
Let's start from here  
Even if I have to do it 100 times, I'll get it right   
I'll turn my courage into wings  
Let's start soon  
Now matter when  
I always believe in you  
  
I'll turn my courage into wings  
And fly away now  
Unafraid of making mistakes  
I'll turn my courage into wings  
And fly away soon  
Now matter when  
I always believe in you..."  
  
As Seto finished singing the song, he looked silently at the new sleeping Mokuba, who dozed off as soon as Seto finished the last words. With no one to watch him, Seto sat himself down on the cold wooden floor, folding his legs up to his chest tightly. He wrapped his arms around his knees and hugged his body tight. He rested his head on his knees and closed his eyes to stop the on rush of emotions and tears from falling down his cheeks.   
  
It didn't work.   
  
Tears now streamed down his cheeks, as he rocked his body back and forth, murmuring the same word over and over, "Mother....."  
  
===================  
  
After a few minutes, Seto pulled himself together, feeling a hole inside of him that will never to be healed completely. He stood up and looked at Mokuba sleeping peacefully on the bed.  
  
"Mokuba.." With those words, he tucked Mokuba in so he wouldn't be cold, fearing that the rain from earlier would make him easily suspectible to a cold.  
  
He walked around the room, quietly finally coming to the desk. On the desk was a small picture frame with a picture of Mokuba and Seto playing a game of chess (Everyone knows which one I'm talking about ^^). Seto fingered the picture hestiantely, not remembering playing chess with Mokuba at this time and place and assumed it would be in their near future. Placing the frame carefully back on the desk, Seto looked to see what else Older Seto had on it. To the side of the desk, seating ever so delicately was a deck..of cards?!  
  
Seto cocked his head to the side with curiousity, picking up the deck with his right hand and flipping over the top face-down card on it...On it was an image of a beautiful white dragon, majestic in its raw power with the bluest eyes that seemed to look into the card holder's soul, deeming them worthy of its power..  
  
"Blue White White Dragon..hmm.." Seto read outloud, feeling himself drawn to the card in his hand.  
  
He sat himself down on the chair next to the desk, placing the card on the desk. Drawing out the next one, he found it was another Blue Eyes White Dragon card! Placing that one next to its twin, Seto drew a third card..a third Blue Eyes White Dragon card! Laying the three cards next to each other, Seto wondered if the deck was JUST Blue Eyes. The fourth card proved him wrong as it was called Dark Stalker. From then on, Seto kept drawing each new card from the card, reading them and laying them on the desk. Their names repeating in his mind...Blue Eyes White Dragon...Dark Stalker...La Jinn Mystical Genie of the Lamp...Battle Ox...Sagi the Dark Clown...feeling himself drawn to each card..  
  
~These cards...why do I feel myself drawn so unexplainably to them like a moth to fire..like something...so natural in holding them..it feels so...so right..~ Seto thought, gently caressing each card like it was something magical and special.  
  
Of all the cards, the three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards were what he felt a bond with the most..their power...beauty...his breath was taken away by looking at them and holding them was like meeting an old friend once again in so many long years..  
  
"Blue Eyes..." Calling it in reverence, something few people ever did since few duelist won against its ferocity and power.  
  
~Why? I feel like you're my past...present...future....like I can believe in you always..Have faith in your power and trust in your faithfullness....but for what? What are these cards?~ Seto contemplated these thoughts long and hard for the rest of the time, Mokuba lay sleeping in bed...  
  
==========================  
  
So what do you think? Comments? I hope you liked it! Sorry about the delay...the next part with Older Seto, etc should be out in two days 'cause it'll take a while to write out everyone I want to say ^_~ 


	6. Chapter 4 Part b

Author Notes: ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou so much for the kind reviews ^_^ *blushes* I'm glad that that people seemed to enjoy this fan fic greatly. *dum roll* And here's the next part for all you very nice people ^____^ Sorry about the wait, I wanted to plan out the rest of the plot first before I wrote this one. Just a warning, there'll be lots of plot twists coming up and it kinda gets crazy too ^^;  
  
(...) My own comments aka Author comments.  
  
~...~ thoughts  
  
//...// thoughts sent through a bond (like Yami and Yugi)  
  
=========================  
  
The Ties That Bind - CHAPTER 4 - Part "b"  
By: Takeru Takaishi  
  
"Blue Eyes..." Older Seto mouthed at the same time as his youngerself spoke it on the monitor screen in front of him, sensing what the other had spoken.  
  
The video cameras had long since been installed throughout the Kaiba mansion, for years before Older Seto and Older Mokuba had come to live there, five years ago but Older Seto had never given a thought to use them himself, until he felt the need to make sure Seto and Mokuba were "okay." Ignoring Yami's commanding voice and order for the answer to their past, Older Seto had flipped on the monitor screen in front of him, to tune in on what was coming on upstairs.   
  
"A little down right sneaky, don'tcha think Kaiba? Video cameras?" Joey asked with a smirk, as he moved to stand behind Kaiba to see what he saw.  
  
"I dunno, Joey. Sounds like Kaiba to me...sneaky and paraniod.." Tristan commented, standing with Joey.  
  
The others didn't say anything as they watched every on the screen though Yami, who had also joined them gave Older Seto a clear look with his eyes that said, "This isn't over, Kaiba.."  
  
~Is it ever...over?~ Older Seto thought sadly in return, giving Yami a look back in understanding.  
  
Everything had seemed to be fine when they had first entered the bedroom and when little Mokuba asked Seto for a song or story, Older Seto felt a small smile come over him as he saw the look on Seto's face at that request. When Seto began singing to Mokuba, everyone's faces immediately soften at Mokuba's contented sleeply face and Seto's kindness and easy compliance to Mokuba's request.  
  
~Serenity...I wonder, sis, if you remember those nights, when you had nightmares and you'd ask to sleep in my bed. I'd always say "yes." You called me, the best brother on the earth for allowing you always. If that's what's it takes to be the best sibling around then, I would tie with Kaiba. He's tried so hard to be there for Mokuba...like I for you, Serenity...how can I call him a monster for that?~ Joey asked himself honestly, watching Seto Kaiba show more compassionate and kindness on the monitor then he'd give him credit for.  
  
Older Seto frowned slightly as he listened to the lyrics, ~This song...I remember mother singing it to me...but I..~  
  
"I don't remember you singing this song to me, big brother.." Older Mokuba whispered to him, completing Older Seto's train of thoughts, confusion on the younger Kaiba's face.  
  
Older Seto nodded slowly, watching as his younger self, fell to the floor, crying in memory of their mother. At this moment, he felt several sets of eyes focus on him for his reaction to this, ignoring all of them, he continued watching the monitor, remaining cool and collected.  
  
Feeling a someone's hand squeeze his own, Older Seto looked down out of the corner of his eye to see Older Mokuba's small hand gently give his a squeeze again and Older Seto saw also, that Older Mokuba's face remained staring ahead, cool and collected like Older Seto.  
  
~I've taught you well, little brother~  
  
Smiling now smugly in approval, Older Seto continued watching as Seto moved from the floor to the desk. Holding the picture, who's twin also sitted on the desk next to the monitor, Older Seto was watching him from, Seto seemed to think something carefully before leaving it to pick up Older Seto's dueling deck.  
  
They all watched entranced as Seto picked up each card and listened to him read each one outloud before laying them out on the desk.  
  
//Yami...I sense...did you sense it too? I felt--// Yugi voiced to Yami.  
  
//Yes, Yugi. Having never seen the cards before at all, Seto immediately formed a bond with each card by a mere touch five years before Duel Monster cards were introduced him in Japan. His fate is intertwined with the Duel Monsters game it seems since he was born. The Blue Eyes card he wanted from your Grandpa, it was fate for him to find it. Then either use it or destory it. Each monster card in the game has a duelist somewhere that can bring out that inner strength in it. No matter how weak it is. The card becomes strong in the duelist's hands if that duelist learns to believe in the heart of the cards to use it wisely. The duelist in turn, creates a strong bond with that card, that's stronger than any other card, because duelist ultimately form bonds with their deck. The duelist often call that card, their "favorite card," not truly understanding why he calls it that...// Yami spoke carefully, wanting Yugi to hear everything he said.  
  
//My Dark Magician card! I thought I felt something whenever I played it...I never thought...//Yugi coming to the understanding, //Then...Kaiba's card would be..!?//  
  
//Yes. The powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon. The strongest monster in the Duel Monsters game. From my understanding, Kaiba felt a connection to its power. The Dragon needed Kaiba's strength to use its power and Kaiba..// Yami continued his trail of thoughts.  
  
//..needed its power to give him inner strength.// Yugi finished Yami's thoughts.  
  
//Yes.//  
  
"Well...Kaiba...you going to start explaining or --" Yami began.  
  
"Yes...he has much to explain for himself don't you, Seto Kaiba?" A strange voice spoke up.  
  
All pairs of eyes spun around to look at the stranger, who had spoken. It belonged to a tall young man, nineteen years perhaps with startling blue eyes like ice and hair a light blue-green color. His pose was one accostumed with getting what he wanted when he wanted it and pure self-confidence.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing in my mansion? Explain yourself!" Older Seto yelled at the strange man, getting up from the chair, hands on the desk.  
  
"I should be asking you that question, Seto Kaiba..." The man growled at Seto Kaiba, with plain hatred in his eyes.  
  
He took out a small mechanical device from his trench coat and pressed a small red button on it, sending a ultrasonic soundwave through the room, sending everyone to their knees in throbing pain.  
  
"ARGH!!"  
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
"What the--"  
  
"Stop it!!"  
  
Slowly, all of them fell to the ground unconscious. The man smirked, turning off the device and watched as a sudden, flash of light exploded from Yami's unconscious body...  
  
As Yami fell to the ground, Yugi gained control of his body and immediately got up from the ground, his innocent face in confusion and pain, "Why are you doing this? Why?"  
  
The man walked slowly toward Yugi and suddenly, punched Yugi in the gut sending him to the ground in pain and with a quick karate chop to the temple, Yugi fell him drift off in unconsciousness from the sudden physical attack as he heard the man say softly, "You should be asking Seto Kaiba this question, little Yugi..then you will understand....."  
  
=====================  
  
Author: ^_~ Cliffhanger time!! Sorry about its shortness but the next one should be longer...now...expect secrets to be revealed! The two strangers will be revealed in the upandcoming chapters and more!! *laughs evilly* BWAHAAHHA!! ^_____^ What did you think of this? 


	7. Chapter 5

Author Notes: Here's chapter five folks! Enjoy! Tell me what you think of this chapter please!! Made it extra long for the long wait you had to go through ^^;  
  
(...) My own comments aka Author comments.  
  
~...~ thoughts  
  
//...// thoughts sent through a bond (like Yami and Yugi)  
  
=========================  
  
The Ties That Bind - CHAPTER 5  
By: Takeru Takaishi  
  
As Yugi (now back in control of his body) slowly opened his eyes, a striking pain flashing through his brain, almost sending him back to unconsciousness. He sluggishly shook his head and tried to move his arms and legs to get up from where he laid but found he couldn't! With that, Yugi's eyes flashed open in alarm as he found his legs and arms were shackled to the metallic wall. He struggled weakly against his bindings but they wouldn't bludge..  
  
"You'll only waste your energy, Yugi..." Joey warned him, his voice coming from Yugi's right.  
  
Yugi simply groaned a little at Joey, a slight pain throbing in his head..  
  
//Yugi...easy...conserve your energy...// Yami comforted.  
  
//Yami...I...// Yugi spoke weakly.  
  
Risking more pain, Yugi arched his neck a few inches to get a look around him. The circular room appeared to be of metal with Yugi and his friends shackled against the circular walls. In the center of the room was a huge control panel with viewing screens above it in all directions so a person located in any part of the room could see what was on it. To the left of the control panel was a metalic platform with a large, bulky contraption on it. The only door was between Older Mokuba and Tristan was a metallic door with no obvious door knob to it.  
  
Yugi gave the whole layout a quick look before occuplying himself with the well-being of his friends. Next to him was Joey to the right and Tea to his left. Further down on either side were Tristan and Bakura. Tea and Tristan were just waking up then, their movements sluggish and uncertain. Bakura looked concerned for everyone but looked to be okay physically. Joey's face was scrunched in silent anger. Yugi knew him long enough to see that Joey looked like he was going to explode any second. Across the room was Older Mokuba. Older Mokuba's eyes were wide in..fear..and worry...?  
  
~Kaiba! Where's Kaiba?~ Yugi's eyes grew wide in realization as he scanned the room quickly, nothing with dismay that a set of shackles next to Older Mokuba was empty....  
  
With these thoughts, Yugi realized that young Seto and Mokuba weren't here too!  
  
~I hope that guy didn't realize they were upstairs when he came to...get us...those kids...I hope they didn't get caught...~ Yugi thought worriedly, a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Joey..? Where's Kaiba? He's not here..." Yugi asked.  
  
Joey tried to shrug as much as he could in the shackles and finally, said instead, "Beats me....he was gone when I woke up. After me, Bakura woke up...then Mokuba...he's worried sick for his brother when he found out he's gone...then...you Sleeping Beauty decided to finally wake up..."  
  
Yugi bit his lower lip thoughtfully when the door itself slid upward with a low "Hiss" letting in Older Seto and the stranger. Older Seto's arms were binded behind him when he came in but placed in shackles like the others after.   
  
"Brother!" Older Mokuba exclaimed, relief written on his face at seeing his older brother in tact, "What happenned? Are you okay?"  
  
Yugi looked at Older Seto's face trying to see what happenned to him and almost let out a small gasp at the look in Older Seto's eyes and face...  
  
"Brother?" Older Mokuba whispered, looking in pure horror at Older Seto's face, seeing what he never dared to dream of seeing....  
  
His face looked the same like the rest of him but his eyes were....different. They had a defeated look in them, as if he went through a tortous ordeal several times over. Something was missing in Older Seto's eyes that seemed to make all of the difference..  
  
Yugi's eyes widen as he realized what, //Pride. Yami...Kaiba's eyes....he looks like whatever he pride he had simply disappeared.//  
  
//.........// Yami seemed as shock as Yugi was.  
  
//Yami...you know that you and I always considered him arrogrant and everything but it wasn't arrogrance but ..Pride! Always so proud...he's simply lost it....what happenned?//  
  
"Don't worry about him. He just had one of those shocks of his life that you always hear about. He isn't worth your concern..." the icy haired stranger said with a smirk toward Older Seto's defeated body.  
  
~Brother...what happenned to you?!~ Older Mokuba felt like screaming at Older Seto, ~I loved that of you...you never took anything from anyone. No one ever talked down to you if you had anything to say..except for one person but he's far away! Seto...you always told me that it mattered to you that you could look at me straight in the eyes no matter what because.. he would always be someone I would be proud to call.....brother...~  
  
======FLASHBACK - 5 years in the past..======  
  
"You wanted to see me, Seto?" Mokuba asked, walking in Seto's bedroom, watching his brother write something at his desk..  
  
"Yes...Mokuba...here....sit down..." Seto motioned Mokuba to have a seat on the large bed.  
  
"Mokuba...I wanted to tell you something... important." Seto went on one knee in front of Mokuba in order for them to see each other face to face..  
  
Mokuba cocked his head to the side, thoughtfully.  
  
"Wealth and power can go as quickly as it can be gained. The only thing you have that can't be taken away from you is your self-dignity. Your pride, little brother," Seto explained to Mokuba intently, "It stops you from taking anything that you don't like from anyone. If you have it, you don't have to listen to anything a person says to you if you don't want to listen to them. You don't have to take any B.S. from anyone if you don't want to. Don't lose it. A person without personal pride is a person lost. Do you understand?"  
  
Mokuba nodded slowing in understanding, "Seto...I..."  
  
"Master Seto..?" Seto and Mokuba looked up to see Michael (boy...he's been around a long time @.@) at the door, "Master Gozaburo is waiting for your presence. It's time, sir."  
  
"Ah..of course, Michael.." Seto stood up, even straighter than normal in Mokuba's eyes, "I guess we'll talk more later, lil bro. Bye."  
  
As Seto began to leave, Mokuba ran to him, clutching Seto's body in a tight hug, "Seto....don't go..."  
  
"Mokuba..." Seto bend down to give Mokuba a fierce hug back and a sad smile, "Don't worry...no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. I'll always be a person you'll be proud of. I cherish your love and respect more than anything in this world..."  
  
=======================================  
  
"Seto! What's wrong!?" Older Mokuba screamed at his brother.  
  
Older Seto's body seem to tense up at his brother's voice before his whole body slumped downward almost ashamed of itself, not even daring to look at Older Mokuba. The cool confidence that was so characteristic of Seto Kaiba had vanished. What remained was a shell of the original person.  
  
"Seto..?"  
  
"LET THEM GO, NOA!!" A voice rang out, a voice that none of them had heard before but was errily familiar...  
  
Everyone turned up to the voice, which belonged to a mysteriously cloaked man. The hood concealed his face and body but everyone could feel within them to their very bones that the person beneath it was someone they knew..  
  
//Yami!! It's the man that young Seto and Mokuba met in the street alley! The man that made them go into the doorway to my time!// Yugi thought in recognization.  
  
//Yes but more importantly...what did he call him?!// Yami asked.  
  
"Noa (yes...a name..I couldn't have two 'strangers' could I? @.@)...release them..." the stranger ordered, seeming to appear out of the middle of no where in the room.  
  
As if seeing Older Seto for the first time, the stranger stepped forward toward Older Seto, his body tensed in closed up anger that shook it, "Seto...What did you do to him?!"  
  
"You again..I was just having a little fun with him..." Noa turned away from everyone with a hand in the air as if not caring about Older Seto's condition, "Can't believe you're still trying to save them and--"   
  
"Why did you kidnap them?! They mean you no harm," the stranger turned from Older Kaiba to confront Noa.  
  
"They did the WORST thing they could ever do by associating with HIM" Noa turned around, hatred plain as day in his icy features, pointing a finger at Older Seto, who remained quiet.  
  
"What did my brother do to you? He never did anything wrong!!" Older Mokuba screamed out in anger, his shackles clamped around his hands and legs, preventing him from getting at Noa, tears running freely down his cheeks.  
  
"What did he do to me? He took everything away from me! EVERYTHING! Now, I'm taking everything FROM HIM. First being, his precious pride," Noa turned to look at the stranger, "You and I know I will suceed in doing what I want to do. Everything is in place, everything is falling into place."  
  
"Really? Tell me...did you predict them!" The stranger pointed toward Mokuba and Seto!  
  
Both of them look disoreintated and very confused.  
  
"Seto! Mokuba!" Tea exclaimed out of surprise.  
  
"What..Where are we?" Seto asked, bringing an arm around Mokuba protectively.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Tristan asked the queston that everyone was asking.  
  
"We.." Mokuba glanced up at his brother, "don't know...one minute we were sleeping. Another moment..that stranger appeared again," pointed at the cloaked man, "he took us away and the next moment we were here..."  
  
"Who are you two? Where did you come from? Tell me!!" Noa yelled, surprise written in his body language, walking toward them, angrily.  
  
"Don't you DARE take another step closer to them.." The stranger threatened, taking a step in front of Mokuba and Seto, "These two will change your plans and most importantly, the future. It was fortold. You will not touch these two. And you will pay for what he did to him!"  
  
Seto looked up at that last comment, his eyes resting on Older Seto's dejected figure, "What...happenned..?"  
  
As Seto took a step forward toward Older Seto, Mokuba looked from behind Seto's body to ask in confusion, "Seto? What's wrong with Older big brother? What's wrong with...you?"  
  
"Is that a challenge I heard?" Noa asked the stranger, raising a single eyebrow.  
  
"You better believe it," the stanger clutched tightly a fist in front of Noa's face.  
  
"I accept then....I've always wanted to see how much you've improved since..then......"   
  
"You'll release them when I defeat you?"  
  
" 'When I defeat you' eh? So confident are you? Hmm...very well...if I win, your little friends are mine...."  
  
Noa stepped toward the control panel, picking up a device from the panel, placing it around his wrist. The device seemed to be a sort of gaunlet that was worn on the wrist. A small flat circular shaped thing(^^; You try describing it...) was all that was composed of at the top of the guanlet. With two long panels sticking out of it, lining up parallel with his arm.  
  
The stranger took out a similiar guanlet and placed it on his arm.  
  
"What are they...?" Joey asked.  
  
"They're dueling, Joey. Monster dueling..." Yugi whispered, feeling Yami, getting excited within him at the sound of a duel monsters duel.  
  
"...for our lives, everyone..." Bakura's words repeated within their souls like drum beats in the distance...  
  
"Seto...a duel monsters battle.....don't you want to watch it? You love watching them almost as much as being in them...brother?" Older Mokuba pleaded with Older Seto, who still just stared ahead in empty space, completely in his own thoughts.  
  
~Mokuba....how can I ever look at you again...when I have no pride or self respect left ? I'm not worth your concern..If you only knew what I did..You'll never look at me again, little brother..how can I live knowning that?~ Older Seto thought in self-pity...  
  
=============  
  
So what do you think? Worth the wait? Took me a while but I liked this chapter especially since it focused so much on the Kaiba brothers! Still more ahead including a duel between Noa and our mysterious duelist. If I can figure out how to write out a duel...@.@ Everything comes to a close in the new few chapters. Believe me when I say it'll be a real blast when it ends. *winks* Feedback on this chapter is so welcomed~ 


	8. Chapter 6

Author Notes: Here's chapter six! Hopefully the wait is worth it. Thankies to everyone, who bothered to tell me how great the story is so far!! =^_^= Oy...I'm so sorry for the wait but I had MAJOR writer's block and I didn't know how to describe the duel the way I wanted it to. I wanted the duel to be a test of each person's skill. Oy...because I'm not that picky...I also created a few cards to make everything more interesting...those are noted by (**) and my creation so if you want to use them in your own fan fics, email me first!  
  
Rules wise, I'm following the anime dueling rules which totally ignore the sacrifice summon rule of the card game ^^; Im ignoring it too in order to make the plot go faster and the duel more interesting...  
  
(...) My own comments aka Author comments.  
  
~...~ thoughts  
  
//...// thoughts sent through a bond (like Yami and Yugi)  
  
=========================  
  
The Ties That Bind - CHAPTER 6  
By: Takeru Takaishi  
  
"I won't lose, Noa." the dark cloaked stranger stated, walking to one end of the room.  
  
Noa smirked and walked to the other side, "We shall see. We shall see."  
  
Both immediately took out their dueling decks from their pockets and slid them into their respective dueling disks.   
  
"Let's duel!" Both men shouted out respectively. Immediately as if in recognition of the words, the words "2000 LP" appeared over each person's head.  
  
Noa - 2000 LP  
Stranger - 2000 LP  
  
Each men drew from the disks, five cards. Each gave a quick measuring glance at the other person.  
  
"I will go first..." Noa spoke with a smirk, drawing a sixth card before choosing a card from his hand and placing it on the flat panel of the dueling disk, "I choose....the Witty Phantom! In Attack mode"  
  
With those words, a holographic figure materialized several feet in front of Noa. A long blonde haired fiend, his crimson skin standing out starkly against his purple suit and white gloves. Above his head, floated the numbers "1400/1300."  
  
The cloaked stranger, drew a sixth card, giving it a quick glance. Though his face was concealed by the hood, everyone could tell that he was thinking. With a quick move, the stranger declared his move, "Koumori Dragon! Attack mode!"  
  
A purple dragon appeared, his dark eyes gleamed evilly and wings spread out wide. The numbers, "1500/1200" floated omnously over head.  
  
"Now! Koumori Dragon attack the Witty Phantom! Dragon flames!" A swirling mass of flames erupted from the purple dragon engulfing the fiend, destroying it instanteously.  
  
Noa - 1900 LP  
Stranger - 2000 LP  
  
Noa himself didn't seem worried by the slight decrease in points at all but simply smirked again, before drawing a card for himself. He took one of his cards in his hand, waved it at the stranger as if to make him wonder what it is before placing it on the duel disk with another card but declared the identity of that card and not the previous one, "Defense mode. Your turn."  
  
The stranger without a word, drew another card and said, "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 in attack mode."  
  
The powerful blue winged dragon materialized from the ground, its huge clawed wings spread out, ready to attack. The numbers "1400/1200" flashed over it.  
  
"And finally..." the strange, laid an unnamed card on the dueling disk.  
  
Noa's face said nothing as he drew another card then smiled widely, his face smug, "At this rate, we're not going to go anywhere you know...so why don't I bring it up a notch a bit?"  
  
"Battle Ox! Attack mode!"  
  
The fearsome warrior appeared, its metal ax gleamed deadily in the room's light. The numbers "1700/1000" appeared.  
  
"Battle Ox! Attack Winged Dragon! Swiping Ax attack!"  
  
The fearsome monster swung its mighty ax at the blue dragon, destorying the dragon immediately!  
  
Noa - 1900 LP  
Stranger - 1700 LP  
  
"I knew that card wasn't a trap card..." Noa smirked.  
  
The stranger simply drew another card and place it on the duel disk, "Harpy Lady. Attack mode."  
  
The beatiful lady monster sprang from the ground, flying into the air in a whirlwind of feathers and elegance. The numbers "1400/1200" floated overhead.  
  
"Weak as usual..." Noa said.  
  
"I choose to activate this field magic card...Mountain! It increases the attack and defenses of flying-monsters and dragons by 300!" the stranger declared, laying the card down on the field.  
  
Immediately, huge mountains sprung from the room's floor, surrounding all of the monsters on the field.  
  
The Koumori Dragon's and Harpy Lady's attack and defense stats swiftly increased to "1800/1300" and "1700/1500".  
  
The card on the stranger's duel disk, remained faced down.  
  
"Now! Koumori Dragon attack Battle Ox! Dragon Flames!" The purple beast again attacked, this time the beast-warrior, destorying the monster in the one attack.  
  
Noa - 1800 LP  
Stranger - 1700 LP  
  
Noa still didn't seem at all worried by the stranger's move, drawing another card as if the field magic card in play didn't change anything in the game.  
  
"Let's have some more fun, won't we? I'm going to bring this game up a notch if I may....I summon the fearsome Jinzo!"  
  
The tall andriod monster appeared, his body glowing a neon green light in front of Noa. His stats glowed at "2400/1500".  
  
"Guys...I think things just started to heat up...." Tristan whispered.  
  
"Heh....Jinzo! Attack Koumori Dragon! Crushing fists!"  
  
Noa - 1800 LP  
Stranger - 1100 LP  
  
The Stranger didn't look at all fazed by the appearance of the andriod monster, drawing out his next card, "Swords of Revealing Light! Now, your monster can't attack for three turns!"  
  
Noa's face darken visibly, a snarl flashed across his face before his face returned to a calm, emotionless expression as swords of light shot up, barring Jinzo from moving, "Simply three turns prolonging your defeat.."   
  
The Stranger didn't reply to that remark, placing a monster in attack mode, "Shining Friendship! In Attack mode!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a bright burst of light from the ground in front of the Stranger. As the light dimmed slightly, in its wake stood well...actually floated above the ground, a small green monster with long yellow wings growing from its back. A cute smile was pastered across its face as it slightly glowed a yellow light.   
  
In a word, it was cute. More stuffed animal than monster. The puny stats of "1300/1000" floated next to the green fairy monster in stark comparison to Jinzo's "2400/1500".  
  
For a minute, everyone was silent. Not trusting their own eyes to see what was in front of them.  
  
"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Joey shouted out incredulously, what everyone was thinking.  
  
"That little thing? Jinzo will chew it up!" Tristan agreed, sweatdroping.  
  
"Guys! Remember power isn't everything. I did use Shining Friendship myself to beat Mai's Harpy Lady in Duelist Kingdom..." Tea said, getting slightly irratated at Joey and Tristan's remarks.  
  
"Tea's right guys...any monster can be powerful if you use it right....remember when Yugi and Kaiba dueled? Yugi used his Kuriboh and Multiply to help stall Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon.." Bakura offered, trying his best to keep his friends from getting into yet another argument.  
  
~What are you planning?~ Yugi thought to himself, ignoring his friends bickering around him.  
  
Noa eyed the floating green monster skeptically before sneering at it and the Stranger, "You waste your precious time, summoning that green stuffed animal in your defense. When your swords of light disappear so will that little bug of yours.."  
  
The stranger offered no response to that nasty remark, watching Noa draw a card.  
  
Drawing another card, the stranger summoned another monster to the field, "I summon, the Ancient Elf in attack mode!"  
  
In a burst of light, the purple-clad elf spellcaster rose, readying his magical staff for an attack. The numbers, "1450/1200" glowed bright overhead.  
  
"Easy prey..." Noa smirked, drawing a card, eying the Ancient Elf with disgust.  
  
Drawing a card too, the stranger didn't choose to summon a monster during his turn but simply put a card face down.  
  
"Third turn....is OVER..." Noa gloated, his face so sure of victory as the swords of light disappeared, "...and what do you have to show for your precious stalling? A floating stuffed animal and an elf with a stick!"  
  
The Stranger's hand wavered slightly over his duel deck and duel disk, thinking and hoping...  
  
At the sidelines, everyone else held their breaths in anticipation of his next draw.   
  
Everything rested in the stranger's draw of a card.   
  
~Believe...~ Tristan spoke in his mind, clenching his jaw tightly.  
  
~Come on....just believe!~ Joey felt like screaming at the Stranger but couldn't make himself yell it.  
  
~You can do it if...you believe...~ Bakura thought silently, his eyes locked on the stranger's wavering hand.  
  
~For my brother and I...believe in yourself...believe...~ Older Mokuba thought, his head down, feeling more useless than anytime of his life.  
  
~You helped Mokuba and I when we most needed it...you believe us....you can't lose..~ Seto thought furiously, clutching his arms more tightly around Mokuba.  
  
~Please win...you need to help Older big brother Seto...I believe in you..~ Mokuba thought, pressing his face into Seto's warm sweater.  
  
~Believe in yourself...or no one else will..~ Older Seto thought, watching sadly, feeling more ashamed and powerless in his bindings for the first time in years...  
  
~Believe in the heart of the cards. If you believe, it will help you..~ Yugi repeated in his mind, the lessons of his Grandfather.  
  
//Your belief is your power. Your belief in your cards. That is the heart of the cards..// Yami agreed through their bond, wanting to do more than watch the duel unfold in front of him.  
  
"Are you going to draw a card or what? Like it will help any..." Noa snickered, folding his arms across his chest in impatience.  
  
The Stranger looked up dangerously, drawing a card and shouted out, "This card is the beginning of your end...begin the Ritual of Light** It requires me to sacrifice two monsters of light in order to summon the ultimate fairy monster of good and light! I choose to sacrifice Shining Friendship and Ancient Elf to call forth...!"  
  
With that, there was a flash of light (there's alot of that in this fan fiction o.O) and Shining Friendship and Ancient Elf disappeared in flashes of light. Their light was sucked within the first flash of light as the ball of light gradually became bigger...slowly forming a figure...  
  
As the light faded away a bit and everyone could see, they saw a woman materialize from the light. Her long hair was all the colors of the rainbow, every long lock of hair was not one single color but a different unique color, reaching down to her hips in long wavys of hair. Her skin wasn't a color ever discovered before, it seemed to be all both a pale yellow and white at the same time but glowed slightly. If you had to name it, her skin was quite simply the color of light, all colors but none at the same time. She wore a simple white dress, reaching to her knees with a vee neck and long white sleeves. A long pair of white feathered wings lay on her back, stretching out powerfully. Barefooted and with eyes that changed color constantly, she was beautiful to see and radiated power and pure goodness. She was...  
  
"...The Lady of Light**!"  
  
=========================  
  
So what do you think? Sorry for the cliffhanger but I hadn't finished the duel yet but wanted to have something to help quech your thrist for more of the fan fic ^^; Just to let you know, in the actual game, there are no cards called "Ritual of Light" and "Lady of Light"! They're own creations ^^ because I felt like doing something a little different. Don't worry though, the duel is far from over even with the Stranger's new powerful monster. Noa's gonna strike back! Till next time...  
  
P.S. Feedback is always appreciated and can help speed along the next parts ;) 


End file.
